Keeping the Knight's Cool
by Sweet Sammykins
Summary: Flynn has been looking a little worse for wear recently, so what happens when the princess steps in? Rita is what happens! Yet things are bound to be anything but easy when you have the most fiery mage trying to help you...
1. Chp 1  Blondie and the mage

Hi- this is my first story on here – so any reviews would be much appreciated! I am sorry if the formatting on here is a little hard to work with... but I just think this couple deserves more love than they get! So enjoy (hopefully!) – there's more to come

* * *

><p>Flynn had never really paid attention to the short, fiery mage in Yuri's nomadic group. His attention was always caught up in Yuri's stupid escapades, or checking up on the wellbeing of princess Estellise. The genius mage had always seemed to slink into the back of the group, escaping the drama and limelight of whatever crisis was going on.<p>

But really, she was always at the forefront of it all; and without her, they would all surely be toast. Flynn found it hard to believe that this short little, messy haired girl had played a big part in saving the world.

And that made him curious.

So when he did have the opportunity to talk to her, he found himself strangely lost for words. It was in the castle dining room, and she was sitting on her own, at the furthest end. Dinner time had long gone, and the sky had set itself dark for the night. There was no one save for Repede, who was gleefully chewing on some meat he had gleaned from the elderly kitchen maid.

He stood idly with his food, wondering whether or not to go and sit with the girl. Would it seem odd for the commandant to eat with the grand mage? They weren't usually in the same company as each other...but they had fought together...they were comrades. Surely it would look odd to sit somewhere else seeing as they were the only ones in the room.

"Hey blondie, are you going to stand there daydreaming? Quit staring." She called, waking him from his reverie.

_Blondie?_

He stared, mouth open at her until she turned from her food, and the book she was reading, to glare angrily at him.

"Hey knight! Quit gawking already, your food is going to get cold."

Flynn frowned at her, before striding over and sitting directly in front of her. This was a new situation for him; he had never had anyone talk to him like this, except for Yuri, and he didn't think he could reply the same way he would to Yuri by elbowing him in the face. She looked up at him as he dropped his tray in front of her with a slight thud. She raised an eyebrow, seemingly questioning why he came over here.

"I never thought I'd see you away from your laboratory quarters," Flynn smiled, hoping to start a conversation with her. He decided that he would politely ignore the blondie comment. "What brings you out here?"

Her eyes flickered back to the book she was reading; _'Blastia Origins and Mechanisms'_. "I couldn't be bothered to cook anything, and I was getting kinda hungry."

"So why didn't you come down with the others at dinner time?"

"Why didn't you?" she replied, voice maintaining that distinct lack of interest, keen not to entertain his questions.

"I was busy finishing some paperwork on that new Mana grid of yours." He took a bite of his food, carefully studying what he could see of her head. "So what is your answer?"

Rita sighed, and closed her book with a snap. "You're really chatty for someone who is supposed to be eating."

He chuckled, ignoring her scowl. "Well, I never really get to talk to you. I'm with the knights and you're busy keeping Yuri out of trouble. Makes a nice change to just chat without the conversation involving the world being eaten by the adephagos"

Rita continued to scowl at him, before turning it to her food. "Well, yeah, I guess. I'm glad that thing's gone anyway."

There was an uncomfortable silence, where the two chose to eat instead of talk.

"Though I guess you haven't had to chase after Yuri for a while, right? It's nice Yuri has settled down a bit," Flynn said, trying to provoke more of a conversation. "At least my troops won't be running around the lower quarter so much trying to haul his sorry self into jail."

She eyed him for a second before a slight smirk tugged at her lips. "What's the deal with you and Yuri anyway?"

"Pardon?"

"I heard that something went down between you two..." she replied, waving her fork in the air as she thought about it. "An argument, perhaps?"

"No, he's just..."

Flynn wriggled uncomfortably on his seat. Now that she had picked up on something interesting, he could tell she wasn't going to quit, not even to go back to reading her book. He had forgotten this girl was extremely observant.

"I knew it!" she grinned, her eyes sparkling with triumph. "You guys had a lover's tiff, didn't you? Come on, spit it out!"

"Ex-excuse me?" Flynn stuttered, completely lost as to what she was accusing him of.

"You've had an argument, haven't you? I wondered why you two had been moping around this place!"

Flynn took a moment to regain his heartbeat, waving aside what he thought she may have been implying. "I guess you could call it a misunderstanding..."

"Misunderstanding? He's been acting like a sulky kid. So what happened? Aren't you two supposed to be best buddies or something?"

"I just- suggested that he ought to be careful of his relationship with Lady Estellise." He mumbled.

"So you're jealous..."

Flynn startled his plate, ears turning pink at her outrageous conclusion. "No-no-"

She took a bite of her food, looking smug. She really thought that he was jealous of Yuri? How more wrong could she be? Estelle was his friend, and he was happy that his two friends had found happiness with each other. It was just... he didn't know what. Something had been bugging him about the whole thing recently.

"Look, I-"

"Don 't get your knickers in a twist blondie, I'm messing with you," she said, taking pity on him. He didn't want to think about how red his face must be. "But you got to trust Yuri; he isn't going to do anything that is going to cause any trouble. He may be rash, but he's not stupid."

"But Lady Estellise isn't-"

"Isn't what? She's not the little naive princess she used to be, so you don't have to worry about her, she can think for herself now. You should be worrying more about yourself you know."

"Me?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "You've got more on your plate now, with no barrier. You should look after yourself better. The monsters aren't going to cut you any slack because you're in a bad mood."

"Oh no, I'm just fine." He smiled politely. "It's my job. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well I am, even the old man has noticed that you keep yawning. Which is why I'm going to help you out."

Flynn blinked at her. "You're helping me because Captain Schwann is worried?"

"No!" she hissed, throwing her book at him. It caught his shoulder, making him flinch. He rubbed it as a dull ache followed. "As if I would help that smelly old man! I'm doing it because we don't need Estelle moping around because you can't keep yourself healthy. She's got a country to run you know."

"Well I guess that makes sense..." Flynn muttered, raising an eyebrow. "But really, it's fine."

"Then why are there bags under your eyes?" she asked, gesturing her fork at him.

Blinking at her, he sighed. "There aren't any bags under my eyes..."

"Are you kidding me?" she leapt up and leant over the table, her gloved fingers tracing exaggerated lines underneath his eyes. "They're so big the kid could probably fit his stupid axes in them."

Startled, Flynn knocked his plate, the gravy sending small waves of his roast onto the table. He sat back, holding his gravy drenched elbow away from him, and let his shoulders fall.

"Perhaps, I am a bit tired," he conceded, mopping up what he could of what was his meal.

"Idiot," she sneered. She looked at his gravy stained elbow and muttered something. Warm water gently poured on his elbow, before she grabbed his arm firmly and held a small flickering flame that rested in her palm up towards the wet material. It dried within seconds, and he stared, marvelling at how quick and effective her magic was.

"T-thanks", he said, smiling at her.

"It's nothing", she coughed, backing away. Looking towards the kitchen and realising it had now closed, she then picked up her own, unfinished plate, she placed it before him. "Take it. I'm full anyway; I don't really like this stuff much anyway."

"I can't-" he protested.

"Just eat it! Stop your moaning, I said I was full!" She picked up her book and began walking towards the wooden doors. He stared after her, not sure whether this was a kind gesture or whether she just wanted to get away.

"Um, thank you Miss Mordio! Perhaps I'll cook something for you one day- as a token of my gratitude."

"No thanks", she said brightly, giving him a casual wave as she sauntered off. "I saw you in the cook off. That Beef stew could have corroded metal."

He stared disbelievingly at her figure disappearing down the corridor. With another smile, he shook his head, the material by his elbow still warm from her spell. Seems like he would have to practise his cooking... he couldn't let such kindness go unrewarded. Repede wandered over and made a growly noise which sounded like a laugh.

"Repede..." Flynn sighed. "Is my cooking really that bad?"

* * *

><p>"Rita! Oh Rita my dear!"<p>

Rita inwardly sighed as she heard the unmistakable clang of armour echo off the castle walls. She didn't need to look to know that the stupid sing song voice belonged to Raven, or as he was dressed now, Captain Schwann. Why couldn't she just walk back to her study without running into the goofball?

"Oh heck, what do you want old man?" she growled, narrowing her eyes at the gangly, long haired, sorry excuse for a comrade. He caught up with her in the corridor, and begun to rummage in large, and rather old looking bag. She just wanted to go back to her lovely room, where she could be alone with her book.

"I heard that ya were joining the knights, so ol' Raven here had kindly brought you a uniform from his brigade!" He grinned gleefully as he held up the material, and Rita wondered what would be the best thing to do... Fireball or stalagmite magic?

"You idiot! Like I would wear that piece of garbage! Looks like you've stuffed it down your trousers for years", she said, scrunching her nose and swatting away the orange material. "Where did you hear that anyway? Or is this one of your lame, old man pervert dreams?"

Feigning a look of hurt, he clutched the material to his chest. "Rita my dear girl, how could ya even think Raven would do such a thing? Besides, if ya gonna go chasing after someone with ya scary magic fireballs then you better go find that Yuri of ours."

"What did he say?" she asked, turning on Raven and folding her arms. He stepped back, slightly wary of her menacing stance.

"Jus' that he heard ya were helpin' the Knights out, and he wondered if ya were joining the Schwann Brigade."

"For your information, I'm not joining the knights, and I would rather eat my books then join the losers you call your brigade. I'm just helping out, 'cause Estelle's getting all worried about nothing." Okay, she was lying – it wasn't over nothing; Flynn did look really downtrodden and in need of a decent meal. But she'd never live it down if she told the old man this.

"Oh, so ya have a heart after all, who'd have thought it?" He teased, winking at her. Rita felt her blood boil.

"What's it to you old man? Unless you like getting blasted out of the castle, then you better shut up!"

Raven laughed, and patted her on the head. "Calm down Rita dear. Nothin' wrong with doing somethin' to help a friend. So what's our princess got you doing, eh?"

Rita batted his hand away, eyes just threatening to send him flying through the window behind him, but he didn't back down, fully aware that she knew she would have a hard job of explaining to the army of guards outside why she had decided to blast a captain of the knights out of the window. Yep, he had her cornered.

"Flynn." She mumbled, refusing to go into details.

"Flynn, eh? Didn't he have a bust up with Yuri? I'd have thought she would've wanted to go talk to the guy herself. Never been good with people arguin' and fightin' has she?"

"Don't think she knows about that to be honest, she's more worried that blondie isn't looking after himself properly now the barrier blastia isn't there to do his job."

"Oh and here is the cold hearted Rita we all know an' adore..." Raven sighed. "Just don't go blasting magic at the poor guy will ya'? He has been looking a bit sorry fer himself lately. He doesn't need our little miss sunshine adding some broken bones to his list of worries."

"Someone will have their own broken bones to worry about if they don't shut up right now," she warned, clenching her fists. "He's fine anyway; I'm just helping to teach some tricks to the soldiers to help get rid of those monsters. Then the guy can do whatever he wants, Estelle is happy again and I can go back to researching my mana grid."

"Seems like ya got it planned then. Ya joining Flynn's brigade then?"

"No, I am NOT, like I would ever be a brain dead lackey for anyone, especially goody too-shoes Flynn", she cried, shaking with irritation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think Yuri needs his hair burnt off...and if you don't keep your mouth shut, you'll be next."

Her stomach gave a loud grumble, unhappy at the lack of dinner Rita had given it. She glared at Raven, just daring him to say anything, but when he didn't, she chose to turn on her heel, cursing her decision to give blondie her meal, before hurrying back to her study.

Raven chuckled to himself as she rushed off. The girl didn't know it yet, but this old man could tell that Estelle was probably being her usual romantic self, and trying to play a bit of cupid. Seemed to him, that the blond boy was jealous of Yuri and Estelle, and this was her way of fixing the problem. He shuddered, thinking idly that he was glad it was Flynn and not him who had to deal with the ice queen; it meant he got to keep his fingers.


	2. Chp 2  Bruised soldiers and egos

"Miss Estellise, you called?"

The sun was bright that morning, and Flynn really didn't feel ready for another day of fighting, so when Miss Estellise had called him to her quarters, he had gladly taken the opportunity, not only to catch up with her, but also to delay the inevitable workload that awaited him for just that little bit longer. As much as he loved his job, the work always made the days long and the body ache, so he would allow himself a few extra minutes of rest.

"Oh Flynn! So glad you could make it! Please, take a seat." She smiled sweetly, gesturing at a long sofa. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely fine," he lied politely, smiling back and taking the seat. "What can I do for you?"

She frowned, slightly confused. "What makes you think that I need something? Actually, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Miss Estellise, I am perfectly fine", he steadily gazed at her, trying to work out why her usual worrying seemed to be somewhat escalated today. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"W-well..." she hesitated, eyes fluttering downwards as she tried to find the words to explain. "It's just that...Yuri said..."

Flynn's shoulders drooped. What on earth has he said now? "Miss Estellise, you don't have to worry yourself about..."

He thought that he had been doing a good job of hiding their little bust up from the princess, who had a natural tendency to worry. Then again, news travelled swiftly in the castle, so he wasn't that surprised that she had learnt of it despite his secrecy. Though it certainly would have been kept a secret for longer if Yuri hadn't snitched.

"No, no! I can't bear to stand either of you arguing! That's why I thought..."

"That us two should have a little chat," came a deep voice from the doorway.

Flynn gritted his teeth as he realised that the dark haired idiot had been standing behind him in the doorway all this time, waiting to jump in. Flynn suddenly felt the urge to fight monsters again. Or Yuri's face, he wasn't fussed.

"Miss Estellise, this really isn't necessary. There is nothing to talk about", he reassured her, standing up to take his leave.

"I, I..." she looked flustered for a moment, as she realised he was about to walk out the room and straight past Yuri. "I command you to sit down and talk to Yuri!"

She looked especially pleased with herself, especially when Flynn paused and hesitantly sat back down again. He forced a polite smile on his face, but for once he wished he didn't have to obey her. Even if it meant he had to go back out to work.

"She's right, we need to talk. We can't have you moping around the place."

Flynn stiffened and forced the sudden frown that had appeared on his face away. Estelle looked anxiously between the two of them before deciding she was better of leaving them to it. She bowed politely to Flynn and briefly let her hand skim over Yuri's arm as she passed him, as if to reassure him.

"So...how are things?" Flynn began, determined to keep things civil. Civil meant he was more likely to get out of here and back on the field. Yuri removed himself from the doorway and sat himself casually where Estelle had been a few moments ago.

"Everything is fine. Look, I didn't think this thing would blow up so much. I guess I didn't think that it would be hard for you to turn off the knight attitude."

"If you're talking about when I said to be careful, I didn't mean that you couldn't protect her. I meant I was more worried about you forgetting where her place in society is."

Yuri considered what he said, before smiling slyly.

"I think I'm doing okay. No prison for a while now, so you can't say that I haven't been on my best behaviour. Perhaps I'll have to earn your trust in another duel?"

Flynn couldn't help the smile that suddenly tugged at his mouth.

"What makes you think you would win?"

"The fact that I beat you down the last time with energy to spare", Yuri grinned, and Flynn felt relieved. He had his best friend back. This was normal, and second nature to him. "Loser..." Yuri added on the end with a smirk.

"If you have so much energy why don't you come down and help the knights?" Flynn challenged him

"And show them up?" Yuri replied his boyish grin back again. "Besides, I thought our Rita was on the case?"

"Not if I can help it", Flynn replied with a weary smile. "She needs to focus on her research, not dealing with the monsters. Miss Estellise shouldn't have said anything."

"Actually, I told Estelle to intervene", Yuri admitted. Flynn glared at him and Yuri held his hands up in defence "Now don't be like that. You wouldn't listen to me then 'cause you thought I was going to go running off and get into trouble, but you would listen to our princess. I just didn't think she would get our little fireball to do the helping."

Flynn felt his anger slowly simmering away, though he kept a lid on it. Why did all these people think he was suddenly not capable of doing his job? "So what makes you think I need help? The role of the Commandant is always going to be hard work."

"Look at yourself Flynn."

Flynn blinked at him, before actually looking at his hands. "And what do you propose is wrong with me?"

Yuri made some sort of gesture that suggested that there was something wrong with all of Flynn. Flynn suddenly found himself cursing that raw honesty Yuri possessed, because with a sinking feeling, he knew Yuri was right. Yuri wouldn't worry himself over a little bit of extra work, but if he felt the need to step in and lay the facts down bluntly, then perhaps he should listen.

"You're starting to wear yourself down. Take Rita's help. It's not often that she offers it," Yuri made to leave, but paused as he reached Flynn. "Just...keep her sweet. I don't want to have to see you one day with a black eye." He warned, his grin fleetingly returning.

Flynn smiled back, but took his warning. He had seen for himself the damage that girl could do, and he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a thunderbolt, or something as equally painful. If he came away with a black eye, then honestly that would probably be a best-case scenario, considering her temper.

* * *

><p>Flynn inwardly grimaced as Rita punched another soldier on the arm for failing to perform a spell correctly. If anything was going to wear him down, it would be this little spitfire of a girl and not his job. They were on the outskirts of Zaphias, and it had been an unusually warm day, which didn't make things any easier for him. He flinched again as she hit another soldier on the arm, earning an undignified yelp from him.<p>

"Idiot! Say it properly or it will just blow up in your face!"

Flynn reckoned something else had already blown up in the soldier's faces. He cringed slightly at the accusing glares his soldiers gave him as the girl began lecturing them again. She was trying to teach them simple incantations, or rather what she thought were simple incantations. All he could do was watch as Rita's patience grew thinner and thinner as his men struggled with magic on a level above to what they had been accustomed to.

"Your soldiers are thick blondie. Where did you get them from?" Rita asked when she returned to him, finally giving up on this particular spell she was trying to teach them and letting them have a break. "Anyone would think you dragged them from under a rock."

Flynn gave her a slightly exasperated look. "Perhaps if you took your time...and maybe if you didn't punch them when they got it wrong-"

"Maybe if they concentrated then they wouldn't get hit! They're just lucky I'm not using fireballs. It's never too hot for magic!" She huffed, folding her arms and glaring at the soldiers who were brave enough to shoot her dirty glances. "Yeah you heard me!"

She made to go towards a particularly disgruntled looking soldier, but Flynn held her by the bow on her back, stopping her as she shook her fists at the offending soldier. She flailed her arms furiously before making a rude hand gesture at the soldier, who despite his sniggering, made the intelligent decision to take several steps back. The thought fluttered briefly through Flynn's head that perhaps being this close to her wasn't the safest decision.

"Yeah that's right! I can see you jerk!"

"Miss Mordio-"

"What?" she snapped, halting her manic flailing.

"Perhaps I think it would be better if for today you just help us defend against the monsters", he suggested pleasantly. "Unless there is anything you needed to do elsewhere?"

The brigade looked hopefully at the two, grateful for their commandant's tacked on suggestion. Flynn could tell they would rather just get on things without worrying about whether they would be stepping on Rita's toes, or more importantly, whether she would be stomping on theirs. To be honest, he would feel relieved too if she went back to the castle.

Rita considered his offer carefully, and he could tell she was torn between retreating to her beloved books and experiments, and from keeping her promise to Estelle.

"I don't think so Blondie. Nice try", she finally answered. "Don't be so ungrateful anyway! People would pay for my magic you know!"

"Oh I didn't mean that Miss Mordio."

"Don't bother, I know what you meant."

She studied him coolly, and Flynn felt like she was reading his very thoughts, and suddenly regretted his hasty plan. He had never felt like he was shrinking before someone who was at least a head shorter than him, though he supposed he had never encountered someone as fierce and dangerous as Rita. Flynn was pretty sure this girl could easily take on Yuri, if she cared to try, so he decided to best remember this. And remember that one day he would have to persuade Yuri that he would have fun duelling her.

Rita finally turned her scowl from him and back to his soldiers, who glanced with worry at her. Her scowl deepened, but instead of shouting, she took a deep breath.

"Right, from the top. Try not to mess up your words!"

As she turned her back on him, Flynn smiled. She understood that Estelle would worry if the soldiers came back bruised and battered. Miss Estelle had certainly made some good friends on her journey, especially in this miraculous bad-tempered girl.

"Not like that, you stupid-"

Well, not a completely perfect friend, but still a friend none the less.

* * *

><p>Rita couldn't remember the last time she wanted to punch someone in the face so badly it almost hurt trying not to. Apart from the old man, but he was the exception. Blondie's soldiers had been the thickest soldiers she had ever met, and that was saying something, especially when those Leblanc losers probably set a new world record for dumb.<p>

So when Rita found Yuri plonking himself down besides her in the garden that evening, she didn't even make any attempt at communication. She was too tired to talk to another sword wielding yob, even if he really wasn't that bad.

"So how did it go Professor Mordio?"

"Don't start on me you girly haired git. Besides, that reminds me, I need to burn most of your hair off for telling the old man I was joining the knights."

Yuri picked at the grass nervously. "Now who said that was me?"

"The old man."

"Since when did you trust him? He's got it all wrong.'

"You're lying."

"How do you know?" he grinned cheekily at her.

"I just do."

Yuri gave a wry smile. "You would think that after saving the world, I might gain a little respect."

"You're forgetting that I saved it too Mr Hero," she pointed out. "Besides, why should I give you respect when it should be you helping Blondie? Slacker."

Yuri glanced curiously at her, but couldn't read anything from her face as it was conveniently hidden in a book. "So things didn't work out so great on the field then, huh?"

"What did you think would happen?" she hissed. "That I would love it and go join the Knights, parading round in that stupid armour and waving swords around?"

"Now that would be a sight to see," he mocked, earning a sharp kick to his shin. "Ouch! Okay, no, haha. I at least thought you might be a little nicer to the poor men. I just walked past some of them in the dining hall and they looked more like the dinner then knights."

Rita sniggered. "Serves them right," she muttered.

Yuri couldn't hide the grin on her face. Yep, Rita was Rita, and nothing would get in her way.

"So it was a no go today then? Does Estelle know?"

"No, she's been busy all day. I haven't been able to talk to her into letting me go back my to studies", Rita sighed.

"I know, I couldn't get anywhere near her either", he agreed, looking a little crestfallen.

"Don't worry, you two will soon be reunited so you can do whatever yucky lover things couples do."

"Now that sounds like jealously."

Rita closed her book, opened her mouth ready to shoot him down and defend herself, but someone interrupted her before she could.

"Our Rita? Jealous? Now what could that be, eh?" Raven asked.

"Wanna keep your teeth old man?" Rita snapped, turning round sharply to glare at him.

"She wants a boyfriend." Yuri explained bluntly, his obscene grin growing as Rita's face reddened.

"Aww, is that what it is? Well, ya know, I know someone who's the perfect catch for ya."

The deadpan glare that she gave him was icy cold, and he slightly grimaced under it.

"Oh hell old man. I thought you might have wanted to value your life after, but apparently, you're hankering for death-by Rita." Yuri sighed. "Just make sure when she kills you, you don't get any blood on the tapestries."

"I didn't mean me!" Raven cried. "Ya think I would want to date a little girl like y-ACK!"

Yuri chuckled as Raven found himself shivering after being drenched in cold water, courtesy of Rita's spell.

"What are you laughing at?" Rita asked Yuri, turning her spell from Raven towards the long haired man.

"What do you know- I think it's time to take Repede for a walk..."

"Get back here!" Rita thundered, chasing after Yuri as he quickly dashed for the nearest exit, leaving Raven gasping and shuddering.

"When will ol' Raven learn to keep his mouth shut?"he asked himself, watching the two tear off. "I think that boy hit the nail on the head just then more than he realised."


	3. Chp 3  The collapse of plans and Rita

Hello! ^^ It has been a long, long time since I last updated, but now that my university exams are over, and I got my results, I thought I would celebrate with another chapter! Let me know what you think :) and thank you to those who have given me many encouraging words"

* * *

><p>Flynn couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked at the dark haired figure sitting alone at one of the tables in the dining hall. Alone, presumably because Yuri was shooting murderous glares at anyone who even dared break a smile at him.<p>

"Let me guess", Flynn said, sitting opposite him with his breakfast. "Was it Miss Mordio?"

"Leave it..." Yuri warned him. Flynn couldn't remember seeing Yuri in as foul as mood as this. Yuri stabbed angrily at a piece of food. "Don't even start."

"I like it," Flynn grinned, ducking as a fork flew his way. "It's more practical too."

Yuri's eye twitched as he tried to ignore Flynn. He went to run a hand through his now, short hair, before fisting it and frowning deeply.

"Just keep her out of my sight," Yuri growled. "If I see her she will be in no state to be helping you today."

"That might not be such a bad idea actually", Flynn said dejectedly. "She's not really a great help."

"Now, now Flynn. Violence isn't normally your thing. You normally leave that kind of thing to me."

"Violence seemingly is also Miss Mordio's thing too. I'm surprised you two don't get along better actually. It could be something for you two to bond over."

"Not when she uses it to burn my hair off." He ran his hand through his hair again and gave a frustrated grunt. "She is so moody recently. More moody than usual that is. So what brings you here? Thought you would be getting ready for tomorrow."

Flynn gave a weary smile, that very worn and well practised smile that Yuri still couldn't see through. "I thought I better eat. I'm not hungry, but I need to set an example for the other men. They need their strength for their work. "

"Eat or be eaten?" Yuri smiled.

"Precisely", Flynn grinned back, and he could feel the strange aura between them melt and ebb away. "Besides, can't let you eat it all fatty."

"What?" Yuri asked, fork poised midway to his mouth. "I think after my traumatic experience I should be allowed to console myself with some croquettes."

"You're eating it as if it will grow your hair back. Besides, what is wrong with it? I'm sure Lady Estellise will approve. It is far more practicable when practising your swordsmanship."

"My hair never stopped me before. And this is just...weird. Unnatural." Yuri shook his head, unaccustomed to this new light feeling of his head. "Guess I don't have to feel so guilty now."

"Guilty?" Flynn frowned.

"For making her work with you. She hates it. Its great! She gets so annoyed at soldiers. I was feeling a bit bad, but now she can lump it", Yuri faltered as he caught Flynn's deadpan stare, his smirk quickly turning into a nervous grimace. "I mean – she- she's a great help, but, this is – it is for her good, you know, working with you. "

"For her good?" Flynn quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the response. Yuri looked like he wanted to eat the words he had just said along with his croquettes. "How can being annoyed by my soldiers, getting in our way and distracting her from her work and undermining my authority as commandant be for her good?"

Yuri set his fork down carefully, trying to formulate a tactful answer.

"Er, well...that is...It gets her out into the fresh air. She gets to meet and greet new people. Hopefully she can make new friends and..." Yuri flinched under then frosty stare Flynn was shooting his direction. His explanation was obviously not enough to convince the observant knight. "Aww heck Flynn. It wasn't my idea...not completely anyway."

"What wasn't completely your idea?" Flynn asked, eyes narrowing as Yuri averted his gaze.

"Maybe Estelle thought it would be nice for... for you and ...well, for you two to hang out and..."

"Spill it Yuri."

"She thought you two would be a nice couple. Oh look at the time..." Yuri stood suddenly, looking behind Flynn towards an imaginary clock. "I better see How Estelle's day went! She always gets annoyed if I don't see her!"

"Hold it!"

"Sorry, no can do Flynn! The princess waits!" Yuri called back to his, waving his hand nonchalantly to bid him farewell, before speedily exiting the room.

"Yuri Lowell!" Flynn bellowed, but all he could hear apart from the echo of his voice was the very fast pace of Yuri's footsteps before they skidded around a corner and towards safety.

Flynn was fairly certain his face has turned red. He didn't really like people meddling in his affairs, let alone his romantic affairs. Who said he wanted romantic affairs anyway? He was a busy man! A busy man with an army of busy soldiers who had an entire city and its people to protect! There was no room for romantic affairs not when he had military and leadership affairs vying for his time. Plus he had to deal with the mess this whole grand romantic scheme was making.

Flynn inwardly groaned as he thought of what Rita would do if she caught wind of this. Hopefully she wouldn't, or he would personally make sure that Yuri was left entirely bald.

* * *

><p>Rita had been up for most of the night when she finally figured out how to set her grand scheme into motion. It was a little rough around the edges, but it would work, and it would get her out of blondie babysitting duty until the mana grid was up. It might even help improve the mana grid's efficiency, but that was research for another day. When she crept out of her study in the castle, it had been dark for hours, and the guards did not bat an eyelid at her presence. They knew better than to interrupt her, and wisely chose to trust her and let her go about her business, lest they wanted to eat her magic.<p>

She made her way out of the castle and stood outside surveying the town lights sprawled out in circular layers in front of her. She wondered where the best place to put her new contraption would be. After several minutes, and odd looks from the surrounding guards, she finally decided that the best place would be just outside the lower quarter, near the house that Estelle had given Rita when she refused to live in the upper quarter. It would make sense to put it there, that way she could monitor it easily to spot any flaws in the mechanics or magic. Besides, she hadn't been to her house for a few days because of this Blondie trouble, and it would be nice to get out of the stuffy castle.

She made her way slowly down the steps, trying not to jostle the machine that rested in the satchel slung over her shoulders. Zaphias was so peaceful at night, and she was reminded of her old home town of Aspio. Yet, strangely, she found that she didn't miss it at all. She may have been keeping busy researching, but it had been lonely. She never spoke to anyone, and no one spoke to her, until her house was gate-crashed by a princess, a guild failure and a long haired yob. And she couldn't have asked for a better awakening. As much as she moaned about the constant noise, constant travelling, constant old man-ness, she found herself feeling quite content with the motley bunch of people that were her friends. Perhaps not when the old man kidnapped Estelle, maybe then he wasn't her best friend then (or to put in other words: he was number 1 target to have his face punched in at that time).

As she walked by the inn below Yuri's room, she found that she liked the noise of the town people having a laugh and relaxing. The few people outside raised their drinks to her as she passed them, and she gave them a sarcastic response to which they laughed heartily. She shook her head and carried on, failing to notice the lone figure in the shadow of the inn, until he stumbled out and into the middle of her path.

"What yerrr god there?" he slurred, and she recognised the man as one of the particularly thickest of the Blondie's soldiers. An eyeing the belly on him, probably one the most unfit of the soldiers.

"I've got a fist and spell with your name on it if you don't move", she replied carrying on as if he wasn't there.

The guy followed her, joined by another goon from Blondie's so-called army.

"Shhhez not schtelling me whass shez got!" The belly soldier whined to the second soldier, who looked like he was not a jolly drunk like Mr. Belly.

"Oh really eh? What you up to missy? Off to your comfy little place after giving us hard working men a tough time eh?"

Rita groaned. She really did not need two drunken loafers following her. She wanted some relative peace to set up the machine. It was for their benefit after all.

"Look, it's not my fault you couldn't manage one little spell. Besides, it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Naw, naw, naw- Ave been pratishing!" The belly soldier called after her. "En I Rody?"

The soldier named Rody threw his bottle to the side and carried on following Rita. "That's right miss fireball. We've been working on that sodding spell all day. Want to see?"

"Great, great..." Rita said wearily. "Use it tomorrow or something. I'm busy, get lost."

Belly soldier laughed, stumbled sideways before straightening himself up again. "Aww, but ish relly, relly good."

"Yeah miss mage, forget this stupid thing", and with those words Rody hurried forward and snatched the satchel sitting on Rita's soldiers from behind her, holding it too high for her to reach. "You don't need this – we can use it for the demonstration, right? Right Trevin?

Trevin, the belly soldier, nodded enthusiastically. "Yeh, yeh, we can use tha' for da spell!"

Rita felt her blood boil as she saw Rody slung the satchel unceremoniously over his shoulder, causing the contents to make a muffled snapping noise. It was taking every ounce of her self control not to torch the idiots. Actually, torching seemed too boring for them- a meteor shower seemed much more fun right now. But either option would destroy her machine, and result in another day or so working with similar imbeciles such as Trevin and Rody.

"Just...just give it back already, okay? Otherwise-"

"Ov-wise what?" Trevin sneered.

"Otherwise she'll run off crying...because that is what little girls do."

Rita felt her eye twitching, and her fingers flexed almost instinctively, but she managed to quell her anger enough before a nasty spell or two came tumbling from her little girl mouth.

"You idiots! That bag is not a toy and if you break even one little thing I'm gonna make sure you two are permanently wedged under a meteor!"

"Not if you can't reach us!" Rody yelled, cheering as he ran off towards the boundary, Trevin woozily lumbering after his friend.

"IDIOTS!" Rita spat, chasing after them.

She managed to keep up with them without tripping over the cobbles, or losing sight of them in the increasing darkness. Their deranged laughter was driving her mad, and she was just about to resort to magic when they stopped, right outside her house. Even though there was only a single dim street light further down the road, she could see the delirious grin on their faces, and it hurt so much not to just up and punch them right there.

"I think its show and tell time!" Rody wooped before dumping the satchel onto the ground. Trevin clapped and cheered as Rody gave an exaggerated bow to an imaginary audience.

"Leave it alone you dung-heads!" Rita screeched, stomping towards them, fists shaking with restraint. "You've broken it already- you happy? That was a ticket for you and all your soldier buddies to go back to whatever dumb stuff you do, but now you're gonna have to work with me. Happy?"

"Well then...if that's the case, let me show you what I've been practising", Rody replied calmly. He approached Rita and knelt down to her level, leering directly into her face. "Let's see how flammable this piece of junk is."

Her anger died suddenly, possibly because of the dread that had now sent her heart into her throat. Rita yelled, leaping forward and trying to grab his shirt. But her fingertips skimmed the cotton fabric, and before she could do anything, Rody had leapt back, and with uncanny precision repeated the incantation she had been yelling at them this morning.

A flash of burning white. The result was instantaneous. What had been the dim light cast by the street light and the stars turned into blinding, furious heat and light, immediately engulfing the satchel and blasting Rody, Trevin and Rita off their feet and into the brick wall of a nearby house. Rita felt the wind leave her lungs and she gasped, trying to fill her flattened lungs again, but all she got was large sickening mouthfuls of smog. She tasted the toxic scent of the mana in her machine burning, and wheezed, stumbling forward onto her knees, doubled over.

She opened her eyes and tried to stand, her mind racing. Through the haze and the swaying of the world thanks to the large cut on her head, she could just about see that the mana in the machine was feeding the fire Rody had started, working to increase the power and duration of the incantation. His spell may have been weak, but her machine wasn't, and it had been designed to take one spell and copy it, aim and fire at monsters. But instead it was now taking Rody's spell, multiplying it and spitting them out indiscriminately, hurling fireballs into the sky and into the surround buildings. What had been a small fire was now a blazing superstructure of fire which was growing by the second. What had meant to protect the town was now turning it into a raging inferno.

Rita's eyes widened with panic and she quickly muttered the complex incantation for tidal waves of water to appear. It worked, but the tidal wave disappeared into a wall of steam when it hit the fire. Whirling round she yelled the incantation again, and again, small chunks of the fire disappearing into smoke. But the blaze continued, and she could see it racing towards the rest of the lower quarter and towards the castle. Screams could already be heard and the sense of panic she could feel in the pit of her stomach increased tenfold.

"AAAAAAArgh!" she screamed, pouring as much water as she could summon over the fire, trying to stem the fire.

She didn't know what to do- she needed to stop it from spreading any further. She turned to the now charred satchel which was still spitting sparks. She drenched it with a spell, and it sputtered but carried on, and it wasn't until she slashed it with a well aimed spell did the machine fizzle out and to leave a small smouldering pile at her feet. But the fire surrounding her was still growing. She looked at the motionless figures of Rody and Trevin lying at the foot of the wall, feeling a strange twinge of guilt that she couldn't help them and a surge of anger that they were the reason for this mess.

"Rita!"

She looked up to see Flynn followed closely by Yuri and some soldiers, racing towards her.

"What happened?" Yuri asked, staring at the scene surrounding them with awe and confusion.

"Just help me put it out!" Rita screamed, not stopping her spellwork for one second. "Get help!"

"The fountain...use the fountain!" Flynn yelled in Yuri's ear, trying not to be drowned out by the roar of the fire. "Get everyone to fend it off using the water from the fountain!"

Yuri ran back through the blaze without hesitation, disappearing in the blackening smoke. Flynn looked around, trying to stamp out the fires surrounding him, but with little effect. He turned to Rita, dying to ask how it happened, but he could see that she was struggling with the task at hand.

"I hope you have a plan mage-" he said to her, stamping out the fires close to him.

She briefly glanced at him, lacking an answer for once. She looked about her fearfully, noting the horrible proximity of the fire to the inn above them. This was all too much, she couldn't put this out with her spells alone, and buckets of water might not stop the fire until it had caused too much damage, hurt too many people. She needed more of her, several of her- that was the only way she prevent it from travelling any further into the city...

Then it dawned on her. She had a spell for this – one she hadn't tried on herself admittedly, but one that she knew worked on inanimate objects. Even if it was only for a short while, that was all she needed – her doppelganger for a little while. But the book with the incantation was in her house, which was now the biggest fire surrounding them.

"Flynn! Help Yuri!" She commanded, darting past him towards the inferno that was her home. She tried to ignore the small explosions as she ran towards it, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of months of work burning away into nothing. She thought she heard Flynn yell after her, but she couldn't be sure because the roar of the fire in her ears as she charged into the house was deafening, drowning out the desperate fear pounding throughout her body.

All she could see in her modest little house was thick, blinding smoke, swirling in nauseating clouds. She tore her belt off and wrapped it around her face several times in an attempt to stop the tightening of her throat and the cough that threatened to overwhelm her. She doubled up, feeling the ground swirl and shake beneath her feet, but she knew it was the smoke, and she stumbled blindly, her memory the only aid to finding the bookshelf that she knew had the book with the incantation. But memory wasn't useful when the house was disintegrating rapidly, large wooden door frames and beams buckling and snapping in the extreme heat. A large piece of her kitchen door suddenly crumbled, sending sparks and ash showering over her, creating small burns over her arms and legs. Rita muttered a spell, drenching herself with her own water, but all it did was cause a fog of steam, hindering her sight even more. The smoke was so bad, that her belt was not helping her breathe in the slightest, and she found herself crawling on the flawing, blindly reaching out and feeling her way to the staircase.

Her lungs were screaming at her, shrivelling at the invasion of smoke in her body. The flames that licked her hands as she found the bottom of her stairs caused her to yell in pain, but she refused to let the pain or her lack of sight stop her. The city needed that book, and a few burns would be a small price to pay to get that book. Choosing to ignore the sore burns, her screaming lungs and the tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she managed to stagger up the first few stairs. But the smoke was making her woozy, and sleepy, clogging her senses and her consciousness, and she found herself clutching to the banister to steady herself.

But it was with a sickening crack that she found it collapsing under her weight, weakened by the flames, and she leapt back heavily, sending her foot through the stairs. The last thing she could remember was the flames shrinking in her vision as she fell through the fragile stairs, and the sound her body as it landed below in the basement with a hideous thud.


	4. Chp 4  The Rita in the flames

Hi, sorry, a short chapter, but I thought that last cliffhanger was a bit mean - hope you enjoy, and any reviews are welcome. :3

* * *

><p>Flynn was torn between helping putting out the fire, and rushing in after Rita, but when he heard the thunderous sound of wood and rubble moments after she had disappeared into the flames, his mind and body snapped into action, and he found his feet carrying him manically into the burning house. But it was her cry that made his stomach drop.<p>

Charging in shoulder first, he became temporarily disorientated by the fractured wreckage, trying to fathom where Rita would have run. He took a few steps, eyes darting around, trying to see a figure any figure through the heavy smoke. This place no longer looked like a house at all, just a marred mess of towering flames and smoke. The heat was unbearable, breathing was becoming difficult, and he had to squint lest the smoke sting his eyes, but when he saw the small figure standing at the foot of the staircase, all of that didn't matter.

"Rita!",he yelled, starting forward and grabbing her by the arm. Rita turned around, staring at him.

"We have to go – now!" he shouted through the roar of the flames, trying to pull her along. Rita resisted, snatching her arm from his grasp and instead stepping up the first few steps and pointing downwards.

"We can't save your work – we have to move – now!" he cried, ignoring her gesture.

But when she wouldn't move and kept vehemently shaking her head and pointing. He felt his panic and frustration growing alarmingly. Why wouldn't she move? It was creepy how motionless she was. Her face and body completely still, some flames licking at her body and charring her clothes, yet she did not do so much as flinch. It was as if she was waiting for him. This wasn't right at all- he had just seen her sprint in here without hesitation. So why wasn't she moving?

Then it dawned upon him that this wasn't Rita. This Rita wasn't talking, was completely without emotion and expression. She looked so much like Rita, yet there was something missing. That spirit, that life. But how was this possible?

"You're not..." he said, and the Rita nodded, still staring at him. Then it occurred to him. "Where is she?"

If this wasn't the real Rita, where was she? The fear inside him reached boiling point as images of her trapped under the burning house began flitting through his mind. But before he could resume his search again, the Rita in front of him had grown impatient with his panic, and had grabbed his arm and marched him up a few stairs and to the edge of a huge hole that prevented them going up anymore. He looked at her and before he could talk, she pointed into the hole again.

Flynn peered into the crater before his feet, and through the smog made out the small frail outline of the real Rita curled awkwardly amongst the wreckage and flames. Somehow, she was more motionless than the Rita standing beside him. His heart jumped into his throat when he couldn't see any signs of life, and the bloody burns that ran along her legs.

"Rita!" He leapt into the hole without a second thought.

Even at the sound of his voice, she did not stir. When he got closer, he could see that her injuries were far worst than what he had originally thought they were. As carefully, but as quickly as he could, he scooped her up, trying not to cause any more damage. But time was running out, and he could see from the nearly black smoke and the worryingly loud groaning noises coming from the structure of the hose that he had at most a couple of minutes to get them out.

"Here!" he yelled up to the Rita, stretching up and placing Rita on the edge of the counter. "Drag her!"

The Rita obediently grabbed the real Rita under her arms and tried to drag her down the few steps. Flynn climbed out, and quickly took over, lifting the unconscious Rita again and gesturing with his head for the Rita to escape. She didn't hesitate now that Flynn safely had Rita in his arms, and swiftly obeyed. Flynn swiftly followed.

The first breath of night air outside was not completely fresh, but it slammed into his lungs, causing him to cough and gasp for more of it. He stumbled forward a few paces, before sinking down on one knee, aware that the Rita was now dashing off towards the fountain, which was now surrounded by a wall of mist as opposed to fire.

"Help...", he called, but his throat refused to shout underneath the layer of smoke he had inhaled.

Flynn glanced at the girl lying limp in his arms. She looked deathly pale, and the horror that coursed through him when he thought that she may be already dead shocked him into a panic. She couldn't go – not now, not at this age. She was only just 18! He resolutely stood back up again, and made his way up to the castle, ignoring the pleas and cries of pain his own body screamed at him. The scenes around him didn't distract him; all he could think about was Rita, the scalds and burns riddling her skin like some obscene pattern. He didn't stop until they had reached the castle.

Hands pulled her from his arms racing Rita away with urgency, leaving him in the entrance hall staring after her, face creased with worry. He barely noticed the screams that were Estelle's

The fire behind him in the city didn't seem so important now.

* * *

><p>He stared at the girl as the nurse began to bandage his hand. What was unnerving was the way she stared back at him, seemingly not in pain from the burns that flecked her skin. The Rita that he had first found in the fire had apparently run ahead of him to fetch help in the castle. He wondered how a mute girl could convey such a message, but it seemed that Estelle had come across her, believing her to be the real Rita, until he had of course, and burst in with the real Rita in his arms.<p>

She was currently sitting on the bed next to his in the castle, letting a nurse dab at her wounds with some sort of lotion. But she wouldn't take her eyes off him, and it was starting to make him nervous. Perhaps some conversation would help.

"Thank you for getting help," he smiled at the Rita. She just blinked, and nodded. "Shall we visit Rita tomorrow?"

The real Rita was alive, and thanks to Estelle's immediate magic, her life had been secured and her recovery sped up considerably. He had been warned that he couldn't see her yet, though they had refused to say why, despite his demands. But at least he had this Rita for company, albeit very quiet company. He wasn't sure what she even was, but he supposed her continued existence was sign that Rita was still breathing and well enough to keep up this magic trick of hers.

As the Rita considered his question, the nurses finished their work and hurried onto other patients. He was taken aback when she finally shook her head. He knew this Rita had no emotion in her, or that was what he suspected, but he couldn't understand why a creature that had been so keen to save the real Rita was so suddenly nonchalant about her.

"How can you do that? How can you just leave her like that when earlier you stood in flames to make sure she got rescued?" He wondered, leaning forward to examine the face of this creature. "Surely you care for her, even a little bit? Don't you want to see her?"

He was close enough to her that he would be able to see the smallest of emotions flicker through any normal person's eyes, but this Rita merely stared back, and nodded, before pointing at herself at shaking her head.

"I don't understand", Flynn replied, trying to work out her puzzling answer.

She considered him again before pointing at him and nodding, and pointing at herself and shaking her head. He still didn't understand her, and didn't know if she was actually trying to answer his question or trying to say something completely different.

"I think the doppelganger is tryin' ter say that you should see Rita, instead of her," a voice interrupted from the foot of his bed. Flynn hadn't noticed Raven, or Captain Schwann as he was currently dressed, standing close to them. He had been so wrapped up in this mystery girl.

"What do ya think she is?" Schwann asked, bending down to poke the girl in the cheek, who did nothing. "Woah! That woulda been my arm off if that had been the real one."

"You're right. But I don't know what it is. It was in Rita's house."

He explained the whole thing to Schwann, how he had spotted the fire when he and Yuri had been walking to the inn, how he had seen Rita rush in, and how he had encountered this girl.

"Hmm, sounds like some of her handiwork if ya ask me. She does churn out some impressive work", he responded, rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, I thought I would let ya know that the fire is out. No one badly hurt, jus' minor injuries. Lower quarter is gonna need loads of work though."

Flynn felt relief, and guilt wash through him at these words. How could he have not gone back to help the people who he had grown up with? To try and save the place of his childhood? But the image of Rita flashed through his mind, and the guilt faded somewhat. If he hadn't have saved her, no one would have known, and she would now be buried in the burnt grave of her house.

"It was a good job ya fetched our Ice Queen," Schwann said, smiling solemnly at him, his thoughts obviously matching Flynn's.

Flynn brushed his good hand through his hair and sat back in bed, feeling very weary. "Why she even went into that building I..." He trailed off, his anger and worry for her mangling the words he was trying to say. "But she's okay."

"Yeah, she's okay." Schwann smiled at him, and this time it was proud. "Ya should do what this one says an' go visit her tomorrow."

He ruffled the hair of the Rita, who raised her hands to try and smooth it down again, making Schwann retract his hand hastily, experience telling him a fireball was on its way. But when it never appeared and she stared at him blankly, Schwann gave a strained laugh and muttered "weird" under his breath.

"I will, I need to make sure she's okay."

When he looked up, the look Schwann gave him was just as blank as the one the Rita had, but his eyes glittered with knowledge and understanding that caught Flynn off guard. It held such power and wisdom that it looked somewhat odd, but fitting for Schwann. It was uncomfortable, but before he could say anything, Schwann was walking away, smiling to himself. But before he had vanished from Flynn's sight, he called out.

"She's gonna be okay, because of you."


End file.
